Trémula y bella
by Ivanapa
Summary: Ash y Serena se encuentran en Johto para coger el avión desde Ciudad Trigal a Ciudad Luminalia. De camino visitan Ciudad Iris, pero de vuelta a la capital de Johto tienen un percance. ¿Logrará la pareja superarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Trémula y bella

**Trémula y bella**

**Hola a todos chicos. Aquí os dejo mi primer fanfic espero que os guste y que sepa publicarlo bien porque esto de los foros es nuevo para mí. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia por favor escribírmela os lo agradeceré mucho.**

**Cap. 1: Abrazo y alaridos**

-Trémula y bella;

mi espíritu se eleva;

la primavera.- recitó una chica kimono.

-¡Guau! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice pero le queda tan bien el kimono! -gritó Ash.

-¡Pero te quieres callar, Ash, aún no han acabado!- le exclamó Serena.

-Es verdad... perdón, je je je...- dijo Ash avergonzado porque todo el público les estaba mirando.

Al acabar el espectáculo, los chicos salieron de la casa de las chicas kimono, para ver el maravilloso ambiente de la ciudad Iris. Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué narices hacían allí esos dos?

Ash, al vencer en la liga de Kalos, decidió volver a Kanto para reunirse con su escasa familia y el Profesor Oak, eso sí, acompañado de Serena, a la que le debe la victoria por su apoyo incondicional en combate. Al llegar a Kanto, no tardaron demasiado en recibir una llamada del Profesor Ciprés para que acudieran a Ciudad Luminalia lo antes posible ya que él y su equipo habían hecho avances en el estudio de la megaevolución. Ash, ansioso por llegar a Kalos, y Serena, no tanto como su amado, se dirigieron a Ciudad Azafrán para ir en avión, pero debido a fuertes tormentas que durarían semanas todos los vuelos fueron cancelados, así que los chicos viajaron en el Magnetotren a Ciudad Trigal, donde está el aeropuerto que les permitirá ir a Kalos. Fueron a Ciudad Iris por simple capricho de Serena, al que Ash no pudo negarse.

Ahora, se dirigirán de vuelta a Ciudad Trigal:

- En serio Ash, a veces no sé como tienes tantas agallas como para llamar la atención de esa forma.- dijo Serena.

- Bueno, ¿y tú qué?, tan tímida que eres, ¡y te has hecho toda una celebridad en Kalos con la Pokévisión!

-¿Yo, tímida?- preguntó Serena.

-Sí, un poquito- respondió Ash.

-No es verdad.- refunfuñó Serena.

Y así ambos comenzaron a reírse, aunque también les ocupaban a los dos unos pensamientos mutuos en la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo me declararé?- pensaron los dos a la vez.

Habiendo llegado al Parque Nacional, Serena, muy sonrojada y nerviosa, detuvo a Ash.

-Ash..., de-debo decirte algo...- murmuró Serena.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- preguntó Ash intrigado pero a la vez ilusionado ya que había visto momentos parecidos a estos en las películas.

-Yo...yo...- dijo Serena sin poder articular sus palabras.

Pero antes de que a Serena le diera tiempo de volver a la carga el chaval de pelo azabache abrazó tierna e inesperadamente a Serena, quien roja como un tomate, le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza.

-Yo... ¡te amo!-gritó Serena.

Mientras, Pikachu estaba alucinando, no por ver a su amigo y entrenador abrazarse con la chica de la que tanto le había hablado, sino por estar viendo una linda Pikachu lamerse su mano manchada de ketchup.

El momento era mágico, nada podía estropearlo...

-¡AAAARG!- gritó Ash como si estuviera agonizando.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer episodio, porque habrá unos cuantos más.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ivanapa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trémula y bella**

**Hola de nuevo chicos aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo del fanfic que me hará debutar como escritor. Espero que os guste.**

En el capítulo anterior Ash y Serena salieron de Ciudad Iris para dirigirse hacia el sur, hacia Ciudad Trigal, para poder viajar desde allí a Ciudad Luminalia. Al llegar al Parque Nacional, Serena se le declaró a Ash, quien le correspondió, aunque algo estaba a su acecho.

**Cap. 2: Imprevistos**

-¡AAAARG!- gritó Ash, lo cual asustó a Serena.

Ash cayó al suelo desmayado, y detrás suya, apareció un Seviper dispuesto a atacar a la joven. Por suerte para ella, el alarido de su entrenador logró despertar a Pikachu de sus fantasías, para así poder repeler al reptil.

-¡Ash! ¡Aaash!- gritó Serena intentando reanimar a su amado.

-¡Pika pikaa!- gritó el ratón de mejillas rojas.

- ¡Voy a llamar al hospital! Pikachu cuida de Ash.- dijo Serena a punto de desmayarse ella también.

-Piika..-murmuró Pikachu.

La gente no tardó en ir a curiosear y a ver qué había ocurrido. Una de esas personas, que resultó ser un médico, analizó la mordedura del Seviper en el gemelo derecho de Ash, sacó una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo, y le cortó parte de la piel infectada por el veneno.

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!?- gritó Serena llorando por la angustia.

- Tranquila chica tan solo le estoy cortando parte de su piel infectada para que el veneno no le llegue a las venas.- dijo el médico.

-Pikaa...- dijo Pikachu.

En ese momento se escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia que venía a toda prisa. Un asistente agarró a Ash en brazos y se lo llevó en camilla al interior del vehículo. Mientras, una asistente se dirigió a Serena, quien no dejaba de supervisar el estado de Ash.

- Perdona chica, ¿conoces a este joven?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sí...-dijo Serena apenada y todavía llorando.

-¿Có-cómo se llama?- preguntó la asistente preocupada.

- Ash...

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Estábamos abraz... un Seviper le mordió en la pierna cuando estábamos desprevenidos- corrigió Serena un poco sonrojada.

- Ya veo..., va, sube a la ambulancia, tendrás que acompañarle y darle el abrazo que se merece, digo yo.- dijo la asistente con una sonrisa levemente pícara.

-Cla-claro...- dijo Serena apenada y sonrojada a la vez.

Serena y Pikachu, subido al los hombros de ésta, se metieron en la ambulancia y se sentaron junto a la camilla de Ash. Durante el trayecto a Ciudad Trigal, donde estaba el hospital al que se dirigían, Serena observaba a Ash inconsciente, y apenada, no pudo evitar que le salieran las lágrimas por la preocupación que sentía por él.

Una de estas lágrimas cayó en el pómulo derecho de Ash, quien abrió los ojos muy lentamente.

-Serena...- dijo Ash.

- ¡Ash!- dijo Serena con un tono eufórico.

- No llores más, que me había quedado dormido...- dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ash...- dijo Serena sonriendo pero llorando a la vez.

-Estaremos juntos... te lo prometo...- dijo Ash débilmente, quien cayó de nuevo inconsciente.

- ¡Ash! ¡Aaash!- gritó Serena llorando por el miedo que sentía de que su amado tal vez no salga de esta.

Mientras, Pikachu les observaba, preocupado por el estado de salud de uno, y por el estado mental de la otra. Poco después llegaron a la urbe de Johto, donde se encontraba el hospital al que no tardaron en llegar. Los enfermeros metieron a Ash en una habitación, a la que entraron también Serena y Pikachu. Por desgracia, no tardaron en ser expulsados de esta por los enfermeros, ya que tenían que realizar una operación rápida para detener el curso del veneno.

Fuera de la habitación, en la sala de espera, Serena trataba de conversar con Pikachu.

-No me puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo...- dijo Serena, cuyos ojos volvieron a bañarse en sus lágrimas.

-Pikaaa...- dijo triste Pikachu, quien le lamió la mano a Serena para mostrarle su aprecio y apoyo.

-Gracias Pikachu, pero no sé si podré seguir viajando con Ash...- dijo Serena, quien esta vez, rompió a llorar.

Pikachu se colocó en el regazo de Serena.

-¡Pika pika!- dijo Pikachu en un intento de alentar a su amiga.

-Gracias Pikachu..., seguro que con tu apoyo y el mío Ash se recuperará- dijo Serena.

-Perdona, ¿has dicho algo de un tal Ash?- preguntó una chica que llevaba una especie de cojín blanco con un lazo rojo en la cabeza, peto azul y camisa roja, un bolso amarillo, y un par de coletas que le daban un aspecto alegre y vivaz.

**Continuará...**

**Supongo que muchos de vosotros ya habréis adivinado quién es esa chica misteriosa. Si ese no es el caso, en el próximo lo averiguaréis. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Ivanapa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trémula y bella**

**Hola de nuevo amigos. He aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

Ash fue atacado por un Seviper mientras demostraba sus sentimientos hacia Serena. Fue enviado al hospital de Ciudad Trigal, donde fue ingresado inmediatamente. Allí, Serena conoció a una misteriosa chica que al parecer reconoció el nombre de Ash.

**Cap. 3: Lágrimas que hablan por sí solas**

-Perdona, ¿has dicho algo de un tal Ash?- dijo la chica misteriosa.

-¿Q-qué?- dijo Serena con aún lágrimas en la cara.

-¿Si has dicho algo de un tal Ash?- repitió la chica.

-Si..., espera, ¿se puede saber quien eres y por qué me preguntas esto?- dijo la joven de cabello color miel bastante intrigada y ligeramente molesta.

Pikachu, escuchando la conversación, se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, y al ver a la joven, lanzó una de sus onomatopeyas con cierta energía y saltó a los hombros de esta.

- ¡Pikachu, eres tú!- dijo la chica.

-¡Pikaaa!- gritó el roedor.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó una confusa Serena.

-Así es. Me llamo Lira, y conocí a este pequeñajo y a Ash en Sinnoh, cuando él estaba viajando con Brock y Dawn.

-¿Brock y..., Dawn?- preguntó la joven.

-Siiii...- dijo Lira con una sonrisa pícara.

- Creo que me ha hablado de ellos alguna que otra vez.

-Puede. Oye, ¿y por qué estás llorando? ¿es que acaso te gusta Ash?- preguntó Lira con un tono aún más pícaro.

Esta pregunta no sonrojó a Serena esta vez, tan solo la dejó impactada, sin dar una respuesta clara con sus palabras, pero sí con sus lágrimas, que volvieron a caer sobre sus mejillas como el rocío sobre las hojas.

Lira la observaba extrañada y arrepentida al haberle hecho esa pregunta, ya que no sabía que Serena le tenía tanto aprecio a Ash, y viceversa. Decidió disculparse, pero fue interrumpida por Serena:

-Así es. Amo a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta desde que me rescató de ese bosque cuando éramos pequeños, desde que me apoyó y me dijo que no me rindiera jamás, desde que mostró a todos esa energía, desde que supe que era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en mi vida...- dijo Serena con un continuo llanto y tapándose la cara.

Esto pilló a Lira por sorpresa, quien estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar por haber oído esas hermosas palabras. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta donde estaba Ash y salió de allí una enfermera.

-Pueden pasar.- dijo la mujer.

Serena se secó las lágrimas y se levantó con un expresión de gran preocupación, y a continuación se dirigió a la habitación, ignorando a la chica con la que había conversado. Pikachu la miró preocupado y saltó a sus hombros. Mientras, Lira, un poco triste y conmocionada a la vez, decidió entrar a la habitación también.

Ash estaba tumbado en su camilla. Parecía dormir plácidamente. Llevaba puesta un bata de paciente y un tubo respiratorio, y un esparadrapo en la herida infectada.

-¡Ash!- dijo Serena, quien se acercó rápidamente para observar y cuidar de su amado.

Serena agarró fuertemente la mano de Ash, quien hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza, moviéndola hacia la joven de cabellos dorados, y haciendo una mueca de felicidad y satisfacción. Por desgracia, no logró abrir los ojos, lo que decepcionó un poco a Serena, aún así, decidió no rendirse, y apretó más fuertemente su mano. Contra todo pronóstico, Ash consiguió formular una palabra:

-Se-Serena...

-¡Ash!, ¡Ash!- repitió Serena, volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría.

Pero Ash no respondió. Al ver que el joven no respondía de nuevo, Serena rompió a llorar. Su mente era una baraja de pensamientos, todos ellos afinados entre sí para que ella experimentará una sensación indescriptible y probablemente irrepetible. Sentía tristeza y dolor al no poder estar sintiendo su calor, a su lado, conversando y riendo como solían hacer. Pero a la vez, se sentía aliviada, ya que sobrevivió al veneno y ha logrado decir su nombre, lo que también la alegraba. A la vez, el gesto inconsciente de Ash la llenó de esperanza. Aún así, la inundaba una inmensa preocupación que la acongojaba continuamente.

-Tranquila, se pondrá bien.- dijo Lira, quien se acercó para consolarla.

-Eso espero...- dijo Serena

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que aún no se había presentado.

-Me, me llamo Serena...

-Encantada de conocerte, Serena.- dijo Lira, retomando su vocecilla alegre.

Esa vocecilla logró arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa a la joven.

-Entonces Serena, ¿de dónde eres?- preguntó Lira.

-Vengo de Pueblo Boceto, en la región de Kalos.- respondió ella.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Una gabacha!- exclamó Lira.

Al oír esto Serena se quedó muy extrañada, ya que no había oído esa palabra en su vida. Como Serena no respondía, Lira se avergonzó un poco y le explicó el chiste.

-Perdona, es que a los de Johto nos gusta poner motes a la gente de las otras regiones.- dijo Lira un poco roja.

En ese momento, Serena, o la "gabacha", comenzó a reírse, sin saber exactamente la causa. Estas risas contagiaron a Lira, quien también comenzó a reírse. Lo que ninguna de ellas notaron, es que mientras reían, se dibujaba una débil sonrisa en la cara del campeón de Kalos.

Pasaron las horas y Serena seguía conversando con Lira, en un intento de evadirse de la realidad, para así llenarse aún más de esperanza. El ruido del chirrido de la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Era el doctor.

-¿Serena?- preguntó el doctor.

-Soy yo.

El doctor se quedó sorprendido ya que pensaba que Serena sería la madre del paciente, no su "novia".

-La situación de tu novio no es grave. Aún así, es necesaria una intervención rápida. Hemos detenido el curso del veneno, por lo que no resultará aún más dañado, pero aún así, para curarle se requiere un antídoto, en concreto un tipo de baya, una variación de las bayas meloc, las bayas maloc, no muy comunes en Johto.- dijo el sesentón.

Mientras el doctor le hablaba, Serena estaba roja como un tomate, porque el doctor le había confundido con la novia de Ash, aunque eso precisamente no le disgustaba. Mientras, Lira la observaba de reojo, hasta que oyó "las bayas maloc".

-¡Espera!- gritó Lira.

-¿Qué pasa Lira?- preguntó Serena un poco asustada por la repentina reacción de su amiga.

- ¡Creo que mi abuelo cultiva ese tipo de bayas en un huerto de sus tierras!- exclamó Lira casi gritando de alegría.

- Si es cierto lo que dices, ¿podrías ir a pedírselo a tu abuelo, chica?- preguntó el doctor.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Lo que sea con tal de ayudar a Ash y a Serena!- dijo la castaña.

Esta disposición alegró tanto a Serena, que no pudo evitar abrazar a su nueva amiga, que prometió traer la baya.

-¿Y cuánto crees que podrías tardar?- preguntó Serena con un tono de emoción e impaciencia.

- No más de tres días- respondió la chica de las coletas.

Cayó la noche y las chicas decidieron pasarla en la sala de espera, tumbadas en los asientos, ocupando tres cada una. Mantuvieron una profunda conversación, y un par de horas después, trataron de dormir, aunque Serena no pudo hacerlo, por lo que se levantó, entró en la habitación de Ash, y se sentó junto a él teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Pikachu, que estaba dormido junto a la cama de su entrenador y compañero.

- Ash, soy yo Serena. Me he encontrado con una chica, Lira, que afirma conocerte. Mañana irá a la casa de su abuelo, al sur de la ciudad, para conseguir la baya que hará que... te... re-recuperes...

Serena comenzó a llorar, agarró el brazo de Ash, y le dijo lo que sentía por él.

- Yo te amo, Ash. ¡Siempre te he querido! Cada vez que me apoyabas, cada vez que me ayudabas, alentabas, animabas y reías conmigo, sentía que volvía a nacer. Me hiciste sentir importante, especial, tal y como tú lo eres para mí. Espero que te recuperes pronto, ¡porque no soportaría perderte otra vez!

Serena siguió llorando y derramando sus lágrimas, con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo derecho de Ash, hasta que se quedó dormida en esa posición.

-¡Ash!, ¡Ash!, ¡espabila, maltita sea!

Ash despertó somnoliento y muy confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el joven.

-¿Qué dónde estás?, en ti mismo, supongo.

-¿En mí mismo?- volvió a preguntar.

- Sí. ¿¡Te vas a levantar ya!?

-De acuerdo- dijo Ash.

Al levantarse, observó que estaba en una especie de páramo, todo el terreno era llano, y el cielo tenía un color rosado y anaranjado, como la luz del ocaso, y las nubes eran de un color lila débil. Después, se giró para ver quién le estaba hablando.

-¿Mr. Mime?

**Continuará...**

**Este capítulo ha sido un poquito más largo de lo normal. En el próximo capítulo estarán la mayor parte de las respuestas de las incógnitas que este episodio produce. Agradezco vuestros comentarios.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Ivanapa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trémula y bella**

**Hola chicos aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Esta parte del fanfic es un poco complicada, ya que sigue una cronología inusual. Todas las acciones se desarrollan en la primera noche que Ash, Serena y Lira pasan en el hospital, cuando Serena se quedó dormida en el muslo de Ash, por ejemplo. Volveré a relatar ciertas escenas, para que así la trama tenga coherencia. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntarme. ¡Espero que os guste!**

En el capítulo anterior Serena conoció a Lira, una vieja amiga de Ash. Ash no muestra grandes indicios de su recuperación, aunque a veces hace pequeñas muecas o ruidos. Por suerte, los doctores consiguieron hacerle el pronóstico. Para su recuperación se requería una baya poco común. Aún así, dio la casualidad que el abuelo de Lira cultivaba ese tipo de bayas, así que se ofreció a ir a buscarlas al día siguiente. La noche de ese día sería dura para dos personas.

**Cap. 4: Noche de lágrimas**

**0:23 a.m.**

Serena y Lira se tumban en los asientos de la sala de espera para acostarse y pasar la noche en el hospital. A la mañana siguiente, Lira partiría en busca de la baya. Al principio hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que este fue roto por Lira.

-Y dime Serena, ¿cómo conociste a Ash?- preguntó Lira

Esta pregunta repentina dejó a Serena un poco sorprendida e impactada, aún así decidió contarle la historia.

-De pequeña, fui por obligación de mi madre al campamento del Profesor Oak.

-¿Ese campamento estaba en Pueblo Paleta?- interrumpió Lira.

-Sí..., en fin que fui a ese campamento. No era una niña muy sociable, ni tenía muchos amigos, de hecho, creo que ninguno. Obviamente esa situación no me alegraba mucho, así que decidí separarme del grupo. Como no conocía bien el lugar, me acabé perdiendo en un bosque. Allí me tropecé y me hice daño en la rodilla. Estuve muy asustada, hasta que apareció él...

A Serena se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara al recordar ese momento, mientras Lira escuchaba atentamente.

-Él me salvó. Me vendó la rodilla con su pañuelo y me acompañó hasta la salida del bosque. Aún recuerdo una de las cosas más bonitas que he oído en mi vida y que él dijo en ese momento: "Nunca te rindas, hasta el final". En ese momento fue cuando me e...- Serena se calló esa última palabra muy sonrojada.

-Te enamoraste...- dijo Lira con la voz un poco temblorosa por la emoción.

- Me enamoré...- repitió Serena con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla derecha.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio, pero esta vez fue la joven de cabello color miel quien tomó la iniciativa.

- Desde que acabó el campamento, no nos vimos más, y estuve deprimida durante mucho tiempo. Un día, me puse a ver las noticias, y resultó que había un Garchomp enfurecido en Ciudad Luminalia, arrasándolo todo. El pokémon se subió a lo más alto de la torre Prisma. Pero de repente, apareció un chico que intentaba apaciguar al Garchomp. Le salvó la vida, pero el Pikachu de ese chico cayó de la torre. El muy valiente saltó de la torre para salvar a su pokémon. En ese momento sentí que estaba a punto de perder una importante parte de mí, sin saber siquiera el porqué.

-Vaya...- dijo Lira asombrada.

Serena acabó contándole todos los momentos que había compartido con Ash y sus amigos durante su viaje por Kalos, eso sí, resaltando los momentos especiales con su amado. La expresión de su cara cambiaba según iba contando cada cosa. A veces lo hacía feliz, otras riéndose, y otras emocionada con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Estuvieron bastante rato contándose sus historias, hasta que Lira volvió a cambiar de tema.

-Serena...

-¿Qué?

-Tú, ¿crees en Ash?- preguntó seriamente, contrastando con su actitud alegre.

- Creer en Ash...

-¿Serena?- preguntó Lira.

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar un llanto largo y profundo. Lira se puso un poco nerviosa por si había dicho algo malo, pero Serena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Yo siempre he creído en Ash, en su fuerza, en su valentía, en su bondad y nobleza y en su gran corazón. Pero realmente comencé a creer ciegamente en él desde que él comenzó a creer ciegamente en mí...- dijo Serena llorando por una causa que ni ella conocía con certeza.

Ese pequeño discurso consiguió arrancar unas cuantas lágrimas de Lira. Entonces, volviendo a ser la chica alegre y optimista que era hace varios minutos, le dijo a Serena:

-Entonces..., ¡entonces Ash se recuperará, tenlo por seguro!- gritó Lira alegremente pero llorando de la emoción.

-Eso espero...- dijo Serena sonriendo pero llorando también a la vez.

Las dos chicas decidieron callarse e irse a dormir. Aún así, Serena no pudo conciliar el sueño.

**1:06 a.m.**

Ash se encontraba confuso. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué era ese lugar, dónde estaban Serena y Pikachu, y por qué estaba hablando con un Mr. Mime, o más bien, con Mr. Mime.

-Mr. Mime, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Ash.

- Sí, soy yo. ¡Y no preguntes por tu madre! Está bien, tranquilo, no estoy aquí para hablarte de ella, sino de ti.

-¿Hablarme de mí?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Bien, vamos avanzando!- exclamó el pokémon.

Mr. Mime ayudó a Ash a levantarse. Después comenzaron a caminar y a observar el bello cielo de ese extraño páramo.

-Y bien Ash, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Mr. Mime.

-No...- respondió el joven.

-Pues yo tampoco.- respondió el pokémon, dejando a Ash decepcionado.

El silencio reinó durante un breve período de tiempo, mientras ambos caminaban. Aún así, Mr. Mime continuó con la difícil conversación.

-Verás Ash, fuiste atacado por un Seviper mientras estabas abriendo tu corazón a la chica que amas.

-A la chica que amo...- dijo Ash muy apenado de repente.

De repente, el páramo se transformó en una escena, en el momento en el que Ash y Serena se estaban abrazando y declarándose sus sentimientos el uno al otro en el Parque Nacional. Ash no pudo contenerse las lágrimas mientras veía la escena, porque aunque no haya pasado todavía un día desde que Ash vio por última vez a Serena, la echaba de menos como si esas horas se tratasen de mucho tiempo. De repente, Ash se dio cuenta de que el arbusto que estaba detrás del Ash de la imagen se agitaba, hasta que del matojo salía un Seviper que le mordió la pierna. El Ash de la escena caía desmayado. Mientras, Ash observaba a la serpiente muy frustrado. De repente, esa frustración pasó a ser emoción y melancolía, al ver a Serena llorando y gritando por el dolor y miedo que sentía en ese momento. También observaba a su compañero, Pikachu, muy preocupado y triste. Sin avisar, la escena desapareció, y volvió ese páramo desierto.

Ash estaba muy triste, llorando silenciosamente, no porque su momento mágico fuera fastidiado por el Seviper, sino porque sabía que Serena estaba sufriendo mucho por él, y estaba seguro de que seguiría haciéndolo, hasta que logre sentir el calor de su amado. Él también sufría. También quería tener a Serena en sus brazos, cuidándola cariñosamente, y siendo cuidado por ella.

-Eres querido, Ash- dijo Mr. Mime seriamente.

Estas tres palabras sorprendieron a Ash, quien inmediatamente dirigió la vista hacia el pokémon.

-Y tú quieres- dijo el pokémon

Ash estaba muy confuso. No sabía de qué le estaba hablando Mr. Mime, aunque no tardó demasiado en entender el significado de esas palabras.

-Eres admirado por muchos, apreciado por algunos, amado por pocos. Esos pocos que te aman, son amados por ti, Ash.- dijo Mr. Mime mirando hacia la nada.

- Amados por mí...- dijo Ash pensativo.

Y de nuevo el silencio reinó, esta vez durante algo más de tiempo. Mr. Mime le estaba dando tiempo a Ash para que recapacitara sobre las palabras que había escuchado, y por las cosas que había visto y descubierto. Ash se mantenía en silencio, pensando en todo lo que ama, y en todos los que le aman. Aunque realmente una de esas personas que le aman era la que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Por otra parte, Ash estaba esperando a que Mr. Mime continuase con la charla. Sabía que aún no había acabado.

-Sin embargo, tus sueños y ambiciones te han apartado numerosas veces de las personas con las que realmente querías estar. Eres impulsivo, egoísta y un zoquete, mi querido Ash- dijo Mr. Mime sonriendo.

A Ash también le hizo gracia esa halagadora descripción, aunque a la vez meditaba la primera frase que le dijo.

-Tu egoísmo hace que no prestes atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, te hace interponer tus prioridades ante las de los demás.

La sonrisa de Ash cambió a una cara seria. No es que le doliesen esas palabras, que en parte sí, lo que le dolía era el no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes.

-Tranquilo. Al parecer, ya has crecido, especialmente durante tu travesía por Kalos, así que no eres tan egoísta e impulsivo como antes. El haber comenzado a prestar atención a tu alrededor ha hecho que te des cuenta de quiénes son las personas a las que verdaderamente le importas. Aparte de que realmente te has comenzado a fijar en esas personas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mr. Mime pícaramente.

-S-Sí...- dijo Ash sonrojado.

-El haber comenzado a prestar atención a los sueños y ambiciones de los demás te ha hecho crecer como persona, y aunque no lo hayas notado tú personalmente, los demás sí que lo han hecho.- dijo el pokémon.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, reflexionando cada uno sobre la situación, especialmente Ash, quien miraba al hermoso ocaso y a esas nubes de un color lila débil.

**2:34 a.m.**

**21 minutos después de que Lira y Serena terminasen de hablar.**

Serena estaba inquieta. No paraba de revolverse en su "cama auxiliar". Simplemente no tenía sueño, los nervios y el miedo se la estaban comiendo viva.

-Ash...- suspiró Serena.

Serena se levantó, y entró en la habitación de Ash. Lira la observaba, sonrió, y volvió a dormirse. Serena caminaba con mucho cuidado, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, para no despertar a Pikachu. Se sentó junto a la camilla del chico de pelo azabache. La joven observó a su amado durante un rato, alumbrando la habitación con una lámpara colocada sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la camilla. Contemplando mejor el rostro de Ash, Serena comenzó a hablarle:

- Ash, soy yo Serena. Me he encontrado con una chica, Lira, que afirma conocerte. Mañana irá a la casa de su abuelo, al sur de la ciudad, para conseguir la baya que hará que... te... re-recuperes...

La emoción y la tristeza hicieron que Serena rompiera a llorar, sin contenerse lo más mínimo, necesitaba desahogarse. Agarró fuertemente el brazo de Ash, quien hizo un movimiento de sorpresa inconscientemente, como si sintiera la presencia de Serena. Serena seguía sollozando, empapando el brazo y el muslo derecho de Ash con sus lágrimas.

-Yo te amo, Ash. ¡Siempre te he querido! Cada vez que me apoyabas, cada vez que me ayudabas, alentabas, animabas y reías conmigo, sentía que volvía a nacer. Me hiciste sentir importante, especial, tal y como tú lo eres para mí. Espero que te recuperes pronto, ¡porque no soportaría perderte otra vez!

**2:41 a.m.**

Ash y Mr. Mime miraban a la nada mientras reflexionaban sobre la conversación que habían tenido. De repente, a Ash le comenzaron a saltar las lágrimas, sin saber porqué. También se quedó un poco sorprendido, y de vuelta apenado, comenzando a llorar silenciosamente de nuevo. Lloraba por tristeza, que se acabó transformando en emoción, conmoción, y felicidad. El cielo que cubría a ese páramo infinito se nubló, y mientras experimentaba ese cambio de emociones, comenzó a llover fuertemente. Esta lluvia pilló por sorpresa a Ash, ya que pensaba que en este páramo no habrían fenómenos meteorológicos. Su mente no conseguía averiguar el porqué de la lluvia, pero su corazón y sus emociones lograron darle una explicación algo más clara. Aún así, decidió preguntar.

-Mr. Mime, ¿por qué está lloviendo?- preguntó Ash.

-Ash, abre los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que abras los ojos!

Ash despertó. Se encontraba muy mareado y débil. No tenía la energía necesaria para formular ninguna palabra. Sentía una humedad, una humedad cálida y acogedora. Alzó los ojos todo lo que pudo y vio algo que le arrancó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. Una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules lloraba sin cesar, con su cabeza apoyada en su muslo, y agarrando su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera perderle. Ash empleó la poca energía que tenía en ese momento. Alzó el brazo izquierdo, y su mano, cuyos dedos estaban como paralizados, se colocó sobre el cabello de la chica, quien reaccionó al instante. Serena vio ese bello color marrón en los ojos del chico al que tanto amaba. Dos cascadas de agua cristalina salían de sus dos manantiales llamados ojos.

-Ash...- murmuró Serena, que no tardó en abrazar fuertemente a Ash.

Este fuerte lazo le dio a Ash la energía necesaria para decirle las siguientes palabras:

-Serena..., lo siento por ser... tan egoísta. Cree en mí como yo creo...en...ti.

A Ash le pesaban los ojos, no podía mantenerse despierto. Estas palabras conmovieron a Serena, además, le recordaron a las palabras que le había dicho Lira hace una hora.

-Ash, nunca me has parecido un egoísta, sino el chico más noble que he conocido, y de una mente y voluntad fuerte, y de gran corazón. Creo en ti, siempre lo he hecho, y ten por seguro que estés vivo o no, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Durante el discurso, Ash iba cerrando lentamente los ojos, mientras se le iba abriendo una sonrisa que expresaba su satisfacción y felicidad. Serena, también feliz y con lágrimas cayendo aún por su cara, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias...- dijo Ash con los ojos ya cerrados, sonriéndole a Serena. Así pues, cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

-A ti...- dijo Serena.

Serena se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre el muslo derecho de Ash. Desde luego, esa manera de dormir le resultaba mucho más cómoda que dormir tumbada en tres sillas duras. Al otro lado de la camilla, Pikachu se volvía a dormir feliz, ya que se dio cuenta de que su amigo seguía ahí, luchando contra el veneno, a la vez que averiguó que al fin el amor de su entrenador había sido correspondido, y que el de su amiga también lo había sido.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este episodio porque yo al menos me he quedado satisfecho. No sé si a alguno de vosotros le ha liado la cronología y el orden de los hechos. Si es así, por favor preguntadme estaré encantado de responderos. **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Ivanapa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trémula y bella**

**Hola de nuevo amigos, aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo de mi fanfic. Este seguirá una cronología parecida a la del capítulo anterior, pero menos compleja. ¡Espero que os guste!**

En el capítulo anterior Serena mantuvo una larga conversación con Lira. Mientras, Ash reflexionaba en sueños. Los fuertes lazos que unen a Serena y a Ash lograron que este último lograra abrir los ojos por un momento y hablar. Aún así, aún queda aún sufrimiento y dolor que superar.

**Cap. 5: Levántate**

La noche pasó, todos acabaron durmiéndose. A algunos les había costado más conciliar el sueño, otros solo tuvieron que oír y dormir. Pero por fin, la soleada mañana llegó, iluminando Ciudad Trigal y las habitaciones de todo el hospital, entre ellas la de nuestros protagonistas. Serena parecía aliviada, tranquila y relajada al verla dormir con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo del chico que le gusta. Esta vez, en vez de caérsele lágrimas, se le caían babas de lo bien que estaba durmiendo. Pikachu estaba acurrucado junto a una de las patas de la camilla, aunque de repente, al oír que la puerta de la habitación se estaba abriendo, el ratón pegó un salto para levantarse, y fue a ver quien era.

-¡A desayunar!- dijo no demasiado fuerte la enfermera que atendía a Ash mientras abría la puerta.

Pikachu, que no había comido casi nada durante su estancia en el hospital, saltó a la bandeja que portaba la enfermera, pero gracias a la experiencia de esta, la bandeja no se le desparramó por el suelo.

-¡Oye, un poco de paciencia, que casi me tiras la bandeja! Ahora no comes hasta el mediodía por impaciente.- dijo la enfermera un poco molesta.

-¿¡Pikaaaa!?- gritó Pikachu.

La enfermera comenzó a reírse, se agachó, y le dio el plato que le correspondía.

-Era una broma, ratita.- dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

Al levantarse, vio algo que le sorprendió. La chica que acompañaba al paciente estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo del chico. Al principio esa escena la conmovió un poco porque le pareció romántica, arrancándole una sonrisa. Pero como tenía que darle el desayuno al paciente decidió despertarla.

-Cariño, ¿te importaría desper...?

-¡Pero que buen día hace hoy! ¿Verdad?- dijo casi gritando una animada Lira que abrió la puerta sin avisar.

Serena, al oír la voz chillona de su amiga, se despertó de golpe, pero giró la cabeza muy lentamente para comprobar si la vergüenza sería mayor o no. Al ver a la enfermera, a Lira, y a Pikachu, se le enrojeció la cara como si de una máquina de vapor se tratase.

-Chica, ¿acaso has dormido ahí?- preguntó la enfermera muy extrañada.

-Yo...yo...fui a ve-verle y m-me entró sueño y...- Serena apenas podía hablar de la vergüenza. Inmediatamente se tapó la cara con su larga melena.

Todos los de la sala excepto los enamorados sonreían, aunque a Lira se le escaparon unas risas.

-¡Pero mira que eres mona, Serena!- dijo Lira riéndose.

Serena se apartó la melena lentamente, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, como si le hiciera gracia alguna la situación. Mientras, su cara seguía pareciendo un tomate con ojos azules. El momento era tan divertido que hasta a Ash se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ostras! ¡Me tengo que ir a buscar a mi abuelo!- exclamó Lira de repente.

**11:01 a.m.**

-Solo un par de cosas más y me voy.- dijo Lira un poco nerviosa por las prisas.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?- preguntó Serena también nerviosa.

-Mi bolso y mis zapatos.- dijo la chica de las coletas.

-¿¡Pero cómo puedes perder el bolso... y los zapatos!?- preguntó Serena un poco enfadada.

Lira le sonrió un poco avergonzada y siguió buscando.

-¿¡Pero qué hace uno de tus zapatos en la basura!?- preguntó Serena muy extrañada. El otro estaba sobre una silla cercana.

Poco después, Lira salía de una habitación ajena con su bolso. Se le veía nerviosa y avergonzada.

-¡Disculpen las molestias, en serio!- dijo Lira fuertemente mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Al ver esto Serena suspiró, y después le sonrió de una manera sarcástica. De repente, Serena notó que algo le estaba subiendo por la espalda. Era Pikachu.

-Hola Pikachu- dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Pika pika- dijo el pokémon.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la puerta principal del hospital. Era la hora de la despedida.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarás, Lira?- preguntó Serena con un notorio nerviosismo.

-Serena, es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas. ¡No más de tres días!- respondió Lira.

Inesperadamente, Serena abrazó a Lira como buenas amigas que se habían hecho. Mientras, Pikachu saltó al gran gorro de la castaña.

-Adiós Serena. Cuida bien de Ash mientras yo no esté, haz guardia por la noche como lo has hecho esta vez.- dijo Lira mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-De acuerdo. Tú ten buen viaje y no tardes demasiado.- dijo Serena, quien se puso un poco roja por el intrépido comentario de su amiga.

-Adiós Pikachu.- dijo Lira.

-Piiika.- dijo Pikachu enérgicamente.

Lira se alejó de sus amigos, despidiéndose de ellos con el balanceo de sus brazos. La joven cruzó un par de calles y se fue a esperar un taxi.

-Bueno Pikachu, ¿que te parece si vamos a comernos un bocadillo al parque para tomar el aire?- preguntó Serena animada.

-¡Pikaaa!- exclamó Pikachu, iluminándosele sus pequeños ojos negros.

**11:48 a.m.**

Otra vez. Otra vez Ash volvía a contemplar ese hermoso páramo cuyo cielo hipnotizaba al que lo veía.

-Mr. Mime, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó Ash.

Ash estaba solo en ese lugar. Esta vez Mr. Mime no estaba con él. Esto asustó mucho al chico porque no sabía qué hacer en ese sitio si nadie le daba ningún tipo de conversación o lección, como lo hacía el pokémon psíquico. A estas alturas, Ash ya se había dado cuenta de que si volvía al páramo, era porque debía reflexionar de algo nuevo, pero esta vez, sin la presencia de Mr. Mime, parecía no tener sentido el haber aparecido allí. Ash seguía buscando al pokémon con la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que le dejó alucinando. Un frondoso bosque se podía divisar desde su posición. Parecía estar a un par de kilómetros, y como el joven no tenía a dónde ir, se dirigió al bosque. No tardó demasiado en adentrarse entre los primeros árboles. Era una hermosa alameda. Todos y cada uno de los álamos eran altos, recios y fuertes. Aún así, no había ningún pokémon, cosa que extrañó a Ash, ya que ese bosque le parecía un hábitat perfecto. De repente, se oyó un ruido, el cual asustó a Ash. El joven de Pueblo Paleta estaba alerta, sentía que algo estaba a su acecho. El viento comenzó a soplar de repente, agitando la copa de los árboles. Ash observaba el vuelo de las hojas, aunque una de esas hojas le recordó a un sombrero.

-No puede ser...

Esa "hoja" resultó ser un sombrero. Aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, levantando unas cuantas hojas que pilló a su paso. Ash observaba el sombrero detenidamente, de hecho, lo había reconocido. Era de color rosa, con una cinta negra que rodeaba la copa del sombrero. Se volvió a oír otro ruido. Parecía que algo o alguien se había detenido bruscamente. Durante unos pocos segundos, solo se escuchaba el soplar de las hojas, pero de repente el ruido volvía. Esta vez parecían pisadas continuas, como si esa cosa se hubiera dado cuenta de que se le había caído el sombrero, pero al ver que Ash la observaba había decidido seguir corriendo. Ash corrió hacia el sombrero para tratar de identificar de una vez por todas al ser extraño.

-Serena...

Ash decidió llevarse el sombrero consigo, para devolvérselo a la chica que ama. Ash corría detrás de Serena, quien al parecer trataba de huir de Ash.

-¡Serena! ¿¡Por qué huyes de mí!? ¡Serena!- gritó Ash muy extrañado.

Era una escena hermosa. Como si el lobo estuviera persiguiendo al ciervo entre los árboles del bosque. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ash consiguió alcanzar a Serena y detenerla.

-Serena...

La chica de cabellos dorados se giró para ver el rostro de Ash. Su cara parecía inexpresiva, como si no se tratase de la Serena de siempre. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un largo silencio. Ash estaba muy confuso, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Serena, se te cayó el sombre...

La cara inexpresiva de Serena cambió a una dulce sonrisa. Sus bellos labios se acercaron lentamente a los de Ash, quien no pudo completar su frase y, como no, no le dio tiempo a darle su sombrero. La joven le dio un tierno beso a Ash, quien se quedó de piedra, sin decir palabra alguna. Los álamos se agitaban, las hojas se revolvían y el viento silbaba. De repente, Serena se desvaneció, sin darle tiempo al joven de pelo azabache de volver en sí y devolverle el sombrero.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!- gritó Ash desesperadamente.

Ash, con el sombrero de Serena en sus manos, seguía gritando su nombre, sin poder explicarse qué había sucedido, y porqué.

**12:38 a.m.**

Serena estaba sentada en un banco junto a Pikachu, comiéndose un gran bocadillo de jamón ya que no había comido nada en todo el día. Mientras Pikachu se comía una bolsa de comida pokémon que le había comprado su amiga, aunque le estaba prestando más atención al bocadillo.

-Toma.- dijo Serena, dándole un pedazo de su comida a Pikachu.

-¡Pikaaa!- exclamó el roedor, que al comérselo, volvió a dirigir su mirada descaradamente al bocadillo.

-Ya te he dado tres pedazos. ¡Cómprate tú el tuyo!- dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Piiika...- murmuró Pikachu, haciendo un poco de teatro para dar pena a su amiga.

-Cómete lo tuyo...- dijo Serena, quien giró la cabeza para no ver a Pikachu intentando apenarla.

De repente, el teléfono de Serena comenzó a sonar. Al ver de quién era la llamada, el corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente.

-¿Serena?, soy la enfermera, necesito que vengas al hospital cuanto antes.

Serena estaba aterrorizada. Estaba temiéndose lo peor.

-Tranquila, no le ha ocurrido nada a Ash. Tan solo ven ya.

-De acuerdo. Ahora voy.- dijo Serena aún asustada.

Colgó el teléfono y se levantó rápidamente. Estaba tan nerviosa que agarró a Pikachu por la cola por las prisas, para luego subírselo al hombro mientras corría.

-¡Pika pikaaa!- gritó Pikachu muy molesto

-Perdona Pikachu. Tenemos que llegar al hospital cuanto antes.- dijo Serena, que estaba comenzando a jadear.

Mientras, en el banco, se inició una batalla campal entre los Pidgeys y Spearows que buscaban quedarse con el botín que Serena se había dejado en el banco: el suculento bocadillo de jamón. También se había dejado otra cosa en el banco, su inconfundible sombrero.

La puerta de la habitación de Ash se abrió de golpe. Serena entraba sin poder cargar ni con su alma, jadeando como un perro. Tenía tanto calor que quiso quitarse el sombrero, pero tras palparse varias veces la cabeza con su mano izquierda, se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido.

-Mierda, ¡mi sombrero!- pensó Serena.

Pero el miedo y los nervios estaban acabando con ella por lo que decidió olvidarse de su pérdida.

-¿Qué..., qué ha pasado?- preguntó Serena mientras iba recuperando el aliento.

La joven de cabello color miel se acercó lentamente a la camilla de Ash. Se sentó junto a su amado y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y el pelo, como si se tratase de una madre y su bebé. La enfermera observaba el fuerte lazo que unía a Serena y al paciente. No tenía ni idea de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

- Ha sido hace una media hora más o menos. Comenzó revolviéndose en la cama. Se podía ver como su cara mostraba una expresión de preocupación. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que parecía desesperado. De repente, comenzó a decir tu nombre. Lo dijo cinco o seis veces, cada vez más fuerte. Después de eso, no ha hecho nada más.- dijo la enfermera.

Serena escuchaba atentamente a la enfermera mientras acariciaba a Ash. No pudo evitar que se le cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Ash..., levántate, vuelve junto a mí.- dijo Serena, quien comenzó a llorar.

La enfermera la observaba extrañada. Estaba convencida de que Ash no despertaría.

-Ash..., ¡levántate, por favor!

**1:13 p.m.**

Ash estaba sentado sobre una roca. Observaba el vaivén de las hojas, mientras se preguntaba qué le había ocurrido. Divisó la silueta de una criatura esquivando los troncos de los árboles. Al principio pensó que podría ser Serena de nuevo, pero esta criatura se estaba aproximando, no alejando.

-¿Mr. Mime? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Ash.

-Así es.- respondió el pokémon.

Ash estaba impaciente por decirle todo lo que le había ocurrido. Más bien, pretendía exigir respuestas. Por desgracia para el chico, este fue interrumpido por Mr. Mime.

-Ash, levántate.-dijo Mr. Mime.

Ash obedeció y se levantó.

-¡He dicho que te levantes!- dijo un Mr. Mime furioso.

Ash no entendía nada. Ya se había levantado, ¿cómo podría levantarse de nuevo si ya estaba de pie? Al ver Mr. Mime que Ash no respondía a sus supuestas órdenes, decidió usar Psíquico contra el chico, quien desapareció del bosque de repente.

**1:16 p.m.**

Ash abrió los ojos. Le volvió a pasar lo mismo que la noche anterior. Vio que Serena estaba llorando, aunque al cruzarse las miradas la chica recobraba su bella sonrisa. De repente, Ash sentía una fuerte presión, una presión que le daba calor, que le hacía olvidar los efectos del veneno. Ambos estaban abrazados, librándose de la tensión que a ambos les acarreaba. Aunque algo sorprendió a Ash, y posteriormente a Serena. El joven de Pueblo Paleta se despertó con un objeto en su mano izquierda, que Serena reconoció nada más verlo.

-Mi sombrero...

Ash estaba tan sorprendido como su amada. No sabía qué hacía con el sombrero.

-Pero si lo perdí en el parque. ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú, Ash?- preguntó Serena muy confusa.

Ash estaba aún más confuso. No recordaba el haberse quedado con su sombrero. Tan solo recordaba la orden que le había dado Serena. Ayudado por esta, Ash logró reincorporarse en la cama, y empleando todas sus energías, se levantó, aferrado a Serena, quien le servía de apoyo.

-¡Ash! ¡Te has levantado!- dijo Serena, quien rompió a llorar de felicidad, abrazando fuertemente a su amado.

La escena era conmovedora. La enfermera no comprendía por qué Ash se había levantado si supuestamente estaba paralizado por el veneno. Pikachu estaba sentado en silencio, observando a la pareja abrazarse. El ratón sí que sabía porqué Ash se había levantado al haber recibido la orden de Serena. Esa rápida deducción y esa maravillosa escena lograron arrancarle las lágrimas. Serena seguía llorando, y tras un hermoso momento, pidió ayuda a la enfermera para acostar a Ash en la camilla. El joven había vuelto al sueño mientras estaba en los brazos de la chica con la que deseaba estar.

-Gracias enfermera.- dijo Serena agradeciéndole la ayuda a la mujer.

-De-de nada...- dijo la enfermera.

Serena se quedó toda la tarde junto a Ash, haciéndole compañía para que no estuviera solo ni un segundo más, aunque ese mismo día acabaría dándose cuenta de que podría ser Ash el que no le fuera a hacer compañía. Pikachu estaba recostado junto a su entrenador, también apoyándole, hasta el último aliento.

**Continuará...**

**Pues ya está. Este episodio ha sido un poco largo, y con razón, a medida que escribo me voy enrollando más y más. Espero que os haya gustado, porque aún queda un poco para el final.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Ivanapa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trémula y bella**

**¡Saludos en este bello y aburrido día! Aquí está el sexto capítulo del fanfic. ¡Espero que os guste!**

En el capítulo anterior Lira parte hacia la casa de su abuelo para pedirle la baya. Mientras Serena está en el parque, Ash sueña con una extraña aparición. Cuando Serena llega al hospital, consigue que Ash se levante.

**Cap. 6: Desasosiego**

Serena se pasó varias horas al lado de Ash, sentada junto a su camilla. Le miraba con una cara inexpresiva, seria, como si estuviese meditando sobre su situación. Pikachu estaba jugando con Delphox y Greninja en el pasillo, aunque no tardaron en ser expulsados de allí a su correspondiente habitación debido a que ya se habían cargado un par de sillas. De repente, se escuchó un sonido, un sonido continuo y melódico. Era el teléfono de Serena.

-¿Diga?

-Serena, ¿eres tú?

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Serena.

-¿No deberíais estar ya aquí en casa?- preguntó Grace, su madre.

-Bueno, sí..., es que tuvimos un problemilla...- murmuró Serena

-No me digas que te quedaste dormida y no os dio tiempo a llegar al avión...- dijo Grace sonriendo.

-Esta vez no he sido yo la que me he quedado dormida.- dijo Serena.

La joven tuvo que contarle toda la historia a su madre, que fueron a Ciudad Iris, y de vuelta Ash fue atacado por un Seviper y ahora está ingresado en el hospital. Poco a poco se le dibujaba una expresión de horror a Grace en su cara.

-Dios mío, ¡eso es terrible!- dijo Grace algo inquieta.

-Por suerte conocí a una vieja amiga de Ash que se fue a buscar el antídoto, una extraña baya.

-Me alegro, pero espero que llegue a tiempo.

-Que llegue a tiempo...- murmuró Serena en voz baja, para que su madre no la oyera.

-¿Serena?

-Adiós mamá, me tengo que ir que me está llamando el doctor.- dijo Serena mintiendo para cortar la conversación.

-No hace falta que mientas, sé que quieres pasar todo el tiempo posible con Ash.- dijo Grace casi riéndose.

Parecía que la cara de Serena estaba hirviendo, casi a punto de explotar de lo roja que se había puesto. Colgó rápidamente y salió a la ventana para tomar el aire.

-¿Y si no llega a tiempo?- se dijo Serena a sí misma.

El miedo volvió a inundar la mente de Serena. Creía que el veneno de Seviper no era tan grave, o así se lo dijo el doctor. La esperanza que le quedaba a Serena fue gravemente golpeada por el nuevo miedo que la acosaba. Temía que Ash no viva para cuando Lira haya llegado. Serena sacó la cabeza de la ventana y se sentó junto a Ash. El joven no parecía mostrar indicios de sufrimiento y dolor, simplemente dormía con una cara inexpresiva, que adoptaba una pequeña sonrisa cuando sentía el aliento de la chica de cabellos dorados. Serena se convirtió en una fuente de desasosiego, que inquietaba hasta a los más optimistas como Pikachu, quien estaba tumbado junto a su dueño. Ese desasosiego arrancó las lágrimas de Serena, que se convirtieron en un sonoro llanto que inundaba toda la habitación.

-Ash..., aguanta por favor, ¡aguanta!

Todos los miembros presentes la miraban con una cara de inmensa preocupación. Delphox se acercó lentamente a su entrenadora, para después acariciarle el pelo como Serena solía hacerle cuando era una pequeña Fennekin. El aura que emanaba Delphox consiguió tranquilizar a Serena, quien dejo de llorar tan ruidosamente, para tan solo limitarse a producir más y más lágrimas. Minutos después se abrió la puerta.

-Hola Serena, ¿cómo estás?- dijo el doctor, un hombre anciano, con gafas, de pelo lacio y con canas, y con el clásico bigote rectangular.

Serena no contestó. Esto preocupó al doctor, porque ya se imaginaba cuál sería el problema de la chiquilla. En la sala reinó el silencio. El doctor aprovechaba este momento de tensión para organizarse un poco, aún así, Serena no le dio tiempo.

-Doctor Lucano.- dijo Serena

-¿Sí, querida?- respondió el doctor, apartando la vista de su maletín.

-¿Ash podría morir mientras Lira está en busca de la baya?- preguntó Serena.

Esta pregunta dejó impactado al doctor, aún así, respondió inmediatamente.

-Podría morir él y cualquiera de nosotros, Serena.- dijo el doctor, tratando de evadirse de la pregunta.

-Me refiero a que si Ash podría no aguantar hasta que Lira llegue con la baya.- dijo Serena molesta, ya que había pillado al doctor.

-Me temo que sí...- respondió el doctor cabizbajo.

Al oír estas palabras, Serena se tapó la cara con sus brazos, y los apoyó en el abdomen de Ash. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. No podía disimular todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, ya no tenía vergüenza de que la vieran así, tan solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-De hecho, una persona normal habría muerto ya.- dijo el doctor bastante conmovido, pero intentando recobrar su tono de seriedad como todo un profesional que era.

De repente se dejó de escuchar el llanto de Serena, esas palabras le cortaron las lágrimas. Aún así, no levantó la cabeza.

-El veneno de Seviper no es letal al instante. Es fácil de curar si se tiene el antídoto, pero por desgracia en ese momento no lo teníamos. Cuanto más tiempo pase sin este, menos posibilidades tiene el paciente de sobrevivir, aún habiendo detenido el curso del veneno previamente. Lo que me extraña es que tu novio siga aguantando, y lo que me impresiona aún más, es que todavía no haya mostrado ninguna señal de estar sufriendo los efectos del veneno.

Serena escuchaba atentamente, sin decir ni una palabra. El miedo e inquietud que sentía se duplicaron, ya que ahora sabía que alguien normal habría muerto, lo que quería decir que Ash no podría durar mucho más. Las lágrimas humedecían su cara y la manta de Ash.

-Tu novio tiene suerte de mostrar tal fortaleza..., tal fortaleza que podría salvarle de... la muerte...- dijo el doctor muy triste y tembloroso.

-Creo que lo que le salvará de la muerte no es su propia fortaleza, sino la fortaleza de los lazos que les unen a los dos.

Serena se dio la vuelta nada más oír esa voz. Era la enfermera.

-Serena, lo que mantiene con vida a Ash no es su propia fuerza, sino el amor que tú sientes por él y el amor que él siente por ti. La fuerza de vuestra unión es tal, que ningún veneno logrará separaros.

Cuando esta mañana ordenaste a Ash que se levantara, estaba convencida de que no lo haría, ya que estaba inconsciente y sufría parálisis por el veneno, pero cuando me di cuenta de que Ash se estaba levantando, me quedé atónita. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa, que os compenetráis tanto en cuerpo y alma que podéis comunicaros aún estando en mundos diferentes: el sueño y la realidad. Así que Serena, solo te diré una cosa: no pierdas ni la fe ni la esperanza, porque si lo haces, es muy posible que Ash no salga de esta.

Estas palabras impactaron tanto a Serena como al doctor, provocando así un largo silencio que duraría varios minutos. Serena se giró para contemplar una vez más a su amado, y tras tocarle la frente, se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre.

-Tiene fiebre.- dijo Serena con un tono frío y serio.

-Ahora mismo voy a por el hielo.- dijo la enfermera, quien se fue corriendo a por la bolsa.

-Adiós Serena, os deseo suerte a los dos en vuestra futura vida juntos.- dijo el doctor, quien lentamente se fue de la habitación.

Estas palabras dieron que pensar a Serena durante el resto del día. Se sentó al lado de la camilla de Ash y recostó su cabeza sobre el muslo para dormirse.

-¿Nuestra futura vida juntos en la tierra, o en el cielo?

**3:12 a.m.**

-Otra vez aquí..., en el bosque.- murmuró Ash.

Esta vez Ash no apareció en medio del páramo, sino en el bosque. El viento seguía soplando como la última vez, y el vuelo de las hojas embellecía el paisaje.

-Aaarg, mi cabeza...

Ash caminaba por el bosque tambaleándose. Se encontraba débil, solo, y estaba comenzando a tener frío.

-Mr. Mime, ¿dónde estás?

Pero nadie respondía. Ash siguió caminando, evitando las ramas caídas, y pateando las hojas que, delicadamente, aterrizaban sobre el suelo. Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza, nunca le había pasado eso en sueños.

-¡Joder, mi cabeza!

Ash comenzaba a sufrir por el dolor de cabeza. Se puso la mano izquierda sobre la frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre, aunque a esas alturas la respuesta era bastante obvia. De repente, Ash tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo, dándose de bruces y levantando muchas hojas al aire. El joven se quedó en el suelo, sufriendo por el dolor. Ya no quería ni levantarse. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre un montón de hojas, pero estas comenzaron a temblar. Se oían unos pasos.

-Toma.

Ash levantó la cabeza todo lo que pudo. Al ver de quién se trataba, no pudo evitar contenerse las lágrimas.

-Serena...

Serena le dio a Ash un "obsequio". El joven de pelo azabache no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era.

-No te la comas. Alguien te la dará de comer cuando sea necesario.

Ash no entendía nada. No entendía por qué Serena le había dado esa cosa supuestamente comestible, por qué estaban allí los dos de nuevo, ni por qué los dos se estaban desvaneciendo a la vez de ese bello lugar.

**3:39 a.m.**

Ash abrió los ojos muy lentamente, con un gran esfuerzo. Vio que Serena tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su muslo otra vez. Esta escena le alegró y le emocionó, haciéndole llorar por dentro, porque físicamente no podía ya que el veneno había evaporado las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. Ash notó que tenía algo en la mano izquierda, algo pequeño, ovalado, y blando. Pero no tuvo la energía necesaria para levantar el brazo y ver qué era. Serena, que no pudo conciliar el sueño, se dio cuenta de que Ash había despertado.

-¡Ash!- dijo Serena alegremente.

Pero Ash no respondía. Varios segundos después Serena se dio cuenta de que su amado no podía hablar porque tenía el tubo respiratorio puesto, por lo que decidió quitárselo para ver si podía escuchar la voz que tanto le gustaba una vez más. Aún así, Ash seguía sin poder hablar, lo cual no preocupó a Serena, porque supuso que la fiebre se lo impedía.

-Ash, cree en mí como yo creo en ti.

Esas hermosas palabras fueron rematadas por un largo pero suave beso, que emocionó y liberó a la pareja de sus preocupaciones, en especial a Serena. Ash la miraba tiernamente, porque el sabía que si se mantenía con vida era por Serena, quien siempre estaba a su lado, tanto en el mundo exterior, como en su propio mundo. Serena agarró la mano derecha de Ash y se la puso en la mejilla izquierda, y la joven de cabellos dorados puso su mano en la mejilla del chico de pelo azabache, creando así otra hermosa escena. Así se pasaron varios minutos, entre los cuales a Ash le volvía a entrar el sueño. Serena notó que el joven de Pueblo Paleta no podía cargar ni con su alma, por lo que decidió ponerle el tubo respiratorio de nuevo. Pero de repente, Serena se dio cuenta de que Ash tenía una especie de baya en la mano izquierda.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?

**Continuará...**

**¡Nos vamos acercando al final amigos! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado porque aún queda para rato.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ivanapa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trémula y bella**

**Y aquí llega el capítulo definitivo. Esta parte despejará las incógnitas de la historia. ¡Me alegro de que os esté gustando mi fanfic! Si queréis comentarlo, no dudéis en hacerlo.**

En el capítulo anterior Serena se da cuenta de que a Ash podría quedarle poco tiempo de vida, lo que la aterroriza ya que puede que Lira no llegue con el antídoto a tiempo. Por la noche, Ash vuelve a despertar, esta vez sin haber recibido una orden de Serena. Pero lo extraño es que Ash se ha vuelto a despertar con un objeto en la mano izquierda y que no sabe de dónde lo ha sacado.

**Cap. 7: El fruto**

-¿Qu-Qué es eso?- preguntó Serena muy extrañada e intrigada.

Ash tampoco lograba explicarse qué era eso y por qué había aparecido en su mano. Era una baya, blanda, ovalada y suave. Tenía cierto parecido a las bayas meloc. Serena cogió la baya y la observó y palpó en sus manos. De repente, a Serena comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, porque sabía que ese fruto sería la cura al sufrimiento de Ash y al suyo propio. Aún así Serena decidió asegurarse.

-¿Y mi móvil?- se preguntó Serena.

Serena encontró su teléfono y buscó información sobre esa baya en internet.

-Bayas maloc...- murmuró Serena hablando con ella misma mientras Ash la observaba a duras penas.

Buscó toda la información que pudo en el menor tiempo posible, hasta que se fijó en una imagen en la que supuestamente salía una baya maloc. Inmediatamente, Serena comparó la baya de su mano con la de la imagen, y cuando ya las hubo comparado, se le volvieron a saltar las lágrimas, y rompió a llorar de felicidad y alivio. Se acercó casi corriendo a la camilla de Ash y le dio cinco fuertes besos en la frente, como suelen hacer las abuelas cuando están felices de ver a sus nietos.

-Lo hicimos Ash..., ¡lo hicimos!

Ash estaba ardiendo. No podía mantenerse despierto y parecía estar sufriendo. Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, pero la rama que le salvaba de caer al abismo no era otra que su amada Serena. Esta última observó la baya detenidamente una vez más, y sin duda alguna, le metió la baya lentamente en la boca a Ash, quien no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir su mandíbula. Esta impotencia obligó a Serena a abrirle la boca y volver a cerrársela una y otra vez para que Ash pudiese masticar la baya. La joven de cabellos dorados le observaba sonriente y emocionada, sabía que todo su sufrimiento y dolor no había sido en vano. A Ash se le iban abriendo los ojos poco a poco, a la vez que se le dibujaba una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias..., por estar conmigo, Serena.

Ash cayó inconsciente. Serena se decepcionó al principio, porque pensaba que el efecto de esa baya sería el mismo para humanos y pokémon, instántaneo, aunque después supuso que a Ash tardaría más tiempo en hacerle efecto. Serena intentó pasar la noche en vela, sentada junto a la camilla. Se bebió unas cuantas tazas de café para mantenerse despierta, aunque al final la pobre no aguantó más y cayó rendida con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Ash.

**5:41 a. m.**

Nubes lilas cubrían el cielo, que adoptaba un tono anaranjado. Ash volvió a ese bello páramo. Sobre una roca que estaba en medio de la nada había una silueta sentada. Inmediatamente Ash supo de quién se trataba. Se acercó sin prisa alguna a la criatura, que poco a poco adoptaba la forma de un Mr. Mime.

-Hola, Ash.- dijo Mr. Mime.

-Ho-hola...

-Me alegro de que hayas conseguido la baya.

-¿La baya? ¿La que me dio Serena?

-Así es.

-Mr. Mime, ¿por qué Serena apareció en el bosque y huía de mí?

En ese momento, Ash se acordó del bosque, pero esta vez no lo encontraba. Aún así, decidió no preguntar ya que le ocupaban asuntos más importantes.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Serena me preguntó algo parecido...

Estas palabras dejaron de piedra a Ash. No lo lograba comprender. ¿Acaso Serena ya había contactado antes con Mr. Mime?

-Verás, Ash. Serena y tú sois el perfecto ejemplo de unión y compenetración entre dos personas. Lo que sientes por ella y lo que siente ella por ti es tal que con tan solo miraros a los ojos podéis saber que sentís y pensáis. Serena también es humana, por lo que también puede soñar.

-Pero, ¿por qué Serena te conoce, por qué estaba en mi sueño?- preguntó Ash, quien se había enterado de bien poco.

-Vuestro amor es tan fuerte que ambos tenéis la misma visión del sueño y la realidad. Con lo que tú sueñes, ella soñará, y con lo que ella sueñe, tú soñarás. Si apareciste en el bosque es porque Serena ya estaba soñando con él.

-¿Con el bosque?

-Vosotros sabréis bien por qué.

En ese momento, a Ash se le vino un hermoso recuerdo a la cabeza. Iba persiguiendo un Poliwag que se adentró en un bosque. Ash le siguió, corriendo y abriéndose paso a través de los arbustos. De repente, vio a una niña que estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando, con una herida en la pierna. Ash la ayudó a levantarse, y agarrándole fuertemente la mano, tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, para después caer la niña entre sus brazos. Recordaba ese bello momento como el más "innovador y hermoso" de su vida. Después, la acompañó de vuelta al campamento del Profesor Oak.

-El bosque..., ese bosque fue dónde conocí a Serena...

Mr. Mime asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un largo silencio, que duró varios minutos. Ash lloraba silenciosamente. Meditaba sobre lo que le había dicho Mr. Mime, que él y Serena soñaban lo mismo debido a los fuertes lazos que les unían. Aunque no entendía el cómo, sí entendía el porqué. De repente, Ash oyó unas pisadas que le resultaron familiares. Giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia ella. Los dos se abrazaron durante varios minutos, cada uno sintiendo el calor del otro. Sabían que el sufrimiento había acabado, que ya no se desbordarían más las lágrimas de sus ojos. Aún así, ninguno de ellos podía derramar las suyas, ya que ambos se habían dado cuenta de que se amaban mutuamente, y que así sería para siempre.

-Adiós, Mr. Mime.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Adiós...

Una blanca luz iluminaba el páramo. Esa luz procedía de dos personas que a los pocos segundos ya no estaban. Aún así, la luz siguió creciendo, brillando cada vez más, hasta que el páramo y todo lo que había en su interior desapareció entre los destellos.

**7:34 a. m.**

Se despertaron como en sus sueños acabaron: abrazados. Serena abrió los ojos y miró a los de Ash. No podía articular ninguna palabra ya que la emoción y conmoción se lo impedía. Mientras, Ash observaba a su amada. Serena era trémula y bella, como la llama de una vela que se va derritiendo. Lentamente, pero sin esfuerzo ni la ayuda de Serena, quien se quedó perpleja al verle, Ash se reincorporó en la cama, sacando las piernas de la sábana, y dándoles el aire del que habían prescindido durante tanto tiempo. En todo momento, sus miradas estaban cruzadas, ambas reflejándose entre ellas gracias a las lágrimas.

-Serena, gracias por quererme y haberme querido desde siempre como yo lo he hecho, porque gracias a ti estoy ahora mismo sentado en esta cama y no en el tribunal de los cielos.

Estas bellas palabras hicieron a Serena sonreír enormemente, para después culminar el momento con un apasionado beso que duraría cuantiosos segundos.

-¡Hola! ¡Lira ya ha llegado!- gritó Lira, quien abrió la puerta sin avisar.

Al ver a la pareja besándose, decidió salir lentamente de la habitación, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, para no interrumpir esa hermosa escena. Tan apasionado era el beso que ni los chillidos de Lira lograron alterarlo.

-Vaya..., resulta que el antídoto que necesitaba Ash no era precisamente esta baya...- dijo Lira mientras observaba la baya maloc que tenía en su mano.

**FIN**

**Pues ya está. He aquí mi primer fanfic. La verdad es que he disfrutado escribiéndolo, y espero que vosotros hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo. Habrá un corto epílogo que lo colgaré en un par de días. Será un epílogo, no el octavo capítulo. Gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros comentarios, en especial a Satoshisgf, mi mejor lector. El próximo fanfic igual llega para la Navidad.**

**Ivanapa se despide.**


	8. Epílogo

**Trémula y bella**

**He aquí el epílogo de mi fanfic. Ash y Serena visitarán un lugar que sellará sus dos corazones por siempre, aún así, si queréis averiguar qué pasará, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Espero que os guste.**

**Epílogo: Fe**

El canto de los pájaros se escuchaba, mientras la suave brisa sacudía tales notas musicales. El sol pegaba fuerte en ese bello día en Ciudad Trigal, la gente continuaba con sus vidas, trabajando duro para poder traer el pan a casa. Una joven pareja, un Pikachu, y una chica autóctona de la región salían del Hospital Central de Ciudad Trigal.

-Bueno..., Serena, Ash, creo que ha llegado la hora de la despedida...- dijo Lira con una cara triste.

-Tranquila Lira, ¡algún día nos volveremos a ver, seguro!- exclamó Ash, quien parecía que había recuperado gran parte de sus energías.

Ash y Lira se abrazaron mientras Serena les observaba sonriente. Pikachu saltó al gorro de la castaña, quien nada más notarlo agarró al roedor y le dio un abrazo un tanto agobiante, como los que le gustaban a Pikachu, según ella.

-¡Pikachu, no!- gritó Serena.

-¡Piiiii!

Pikachu saltó al suelo sonriente. Mientras, Lira, toda chamuscada, se despedía de Serena.

-Tráeme algún día a los niños, ¿vale, Serena?- dijo Lira con su típica sonrisa pícara.

-¡Lira!- refunfuñó Serena, quien estaba roja como un tomate.

La chica de las coletas comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Mientras, Serena la observaba muy mosqueada, vigilando continuamente a Ash para comprobar si se había dado cuenta del impertinente comentario de su amiga. En este caso sí que escuchó la conversación, pero decidió hacerse el tonto y apartó la cara rápidamente para que no le pillaran sonrojado.

-Ya veremos...- susurró Serena a Lira.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, y tras ese momento, Ash y Serena se despidieron de Lira y se fueron a dar un paseo. Ambos iban cogidos de la mano, sin decir palabra alguna. Todas las lágrimas derramadas habían hablado lo suficiente. Ambos observaban las ajetreadas calles de la urbe, mientras Pikachu contemplaba los escasos árboles que habían por allí plantados. Ash estaba aun más callado que Serena, que tan solo comentaba lo que veía, pero no recibía una respuesta por parte de su amado, lo que la preocupaba, aunque supuso que aún no se había recuperado del todo como para mantener una conversación. Pero no era así.

-Serena.

-¿Qué pasa, Ash?- respondió Serena ilusionada ya que el joven de Pueblo Paleta había hablado de una vez por todas.

-¿Que te parece si comemos aquí?

Ash agarró a Serena por la cabeza suavemente y se la giró muy despacio hasta que los ojos de la joven apuntaron a un restaurante aparentemente de calidad. A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos como si de una niña pequeña se tratase y le dio un alegre beso a Ash, quien se quedó muy sonrojado. La chica de cabellos dorados agarró la mano de su amado y se lo llevó al interior del restaurante, donde disfrutaron de una peculiar velada. Mientras, Pikachu comía junto a otros pokémon en la zona correspondiente a estas criaturas.

Ash tenía pensado comer de una manera "elegante y limpia" para sorprender a Serena, pero al ver la buena pinta que tenía la comida se lanzó a ella como si no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo, lo que en parte era verdad. Mientras, Serena le observaba alegremente mientras se comía su comida más tranquilamente. Como no, Ash acabó atragantándose, lo que le avergonzó mucho ya que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una situación a la que los humanos la suelen llamar "cita". Miró a Serena fijamente para ver su expresión, pero esta se estaba riendo de su chico, hasta que ella también se atragantó. Ash se levantó rápidamente para ayudarla. Cuando ambos hubieron acabado su numerito, se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas muy avergonzados porque el personal del restaurante les observaba con una leve sonrisa en sus caras.

-Serena, perdón por compor...

Ash no pudo terminar de disculparse. Serena se levantó un poco de la silla y se inclinó hacia el joven para limpiarle la boca, que estaba un poco manchada de tomate. A los camareros esta situación le resultaba de lo más cómica, a la vez que romántica. Mientras, Ash y Serena se cruzaron sus miradas tiernamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Ambos continuaron con la comida, esta vez esforzándose de no llamar demasiado la atención. Comenzaron a comentar sobre la comida, sobre la apariencia del restaurante o sobre lo idiotas que les parecían los camareros por haberse reído de ellos. Ambos disfrutaban de esa larga conversación, mientras comían cada uno a su manera. De repente, Ash cambió de tema.

-Serena, ¿cuándo viajaremos de vuelta a Ciudad Luminalia?

Serena se quedó pensativa porque aún no había pensado en eso. De hecho, no quería ni pensarlo porque quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Ash. Por suerte para ella, ya tenía pensada una idea desde que Ash se recuperó.

-Ash...- dijo Serena con un tono un poco tímido y nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podríamos volver a Ciudad Iris?

-¿A Ciudad Iris?- preguntó Ash un poco extrañado.

-Creo que deberíamos ir allí. Hay un sitio al que quiero ir contigo...

Ash estaba muy intrigado. No sabía qué estaba tramando Serena. Aún así, decidió no preguntar, porque quería ver la respuesta con sus propios ojos.

-De acuerdo..., partiremos mañana a Ciudad Iris...- respondió Ash aún intrigado.

Esta disposición alegró mucho a Serena, quien de repente se levantó de la silla para inclinarse hacia Ash y darle un tierno abrazo. Una lástima que el brusco movimiento de Serena derramara su refresco sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, ¡de veras!- decía Serena al camarero mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

Ash pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante. Pikachu les seguía caminando detrás suya porque prefería dejar por el momento a su compañero con su amada y sus peripecias. Serena iba agarrada del brazo de Ash, mientras este procuraba sacar pecho, lo que le hizo gracia a la joven. Ambos siguieron paseando en la ciudad, hasta que decidieron hospedarse en un hotel barato para pasar la noche. Las caras de los jóvenes se pusieron rojas como un jalapeño cuando el dependiente del hotel les dijo que en la habitación que les quedaban la cama era de matrimonio. Ambos no dijeron palabra alguna hasta llegar a la habitación, mientras Pikachu les observaba extrañado ya que no entendía por qué sus amigos estaban tan callados. El ratón se quedó dormido sobre una silla. Mientras, Ash y Serena, tras un largo silencio que duró varios minutos, comenzaron a besarse tiernamente en la cama, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

**Nota del escritor: **Lamento que os hayáis quedado con las ganas...

Otro bello día nacía. El sol iluminaba las calles, que poco tardaron en acoger a las miles de personas que vivían en la ciudad. Ash y Serena salieron pronto del hotel, para dirigirse a la estación de autobuses. Durante el trayecto, la pareja conversaba alegremente, aunque cada uno de los dos seguía sin poder creerse lo que les sucedió la noche anterior. Mientras, Pikachu estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Serena. Un par de horas después, los tres llegaron a su destino. Cogidos de la mano, Ash y Serena volvían a contemplar las emblemáticas construcciones que caracterizaban a Ciudad Iris. Volvieron a hacer turismo por la ciudad, visitando de nuevo la casa de las chicas kimono, donde vieron de nuevo el mismo espectáculo, y visitando también la Torre Quemada. Una vez hubieron acabado de visitar ambos lugares, Ash aún intrigado, decidió preguntarle a Serena qué hacían allí realmente.

-Serena...

-¿Sí?

-¿A dónde querías ir conmigo?

Serena se quedó mirando a Ash fijamente, le agarró la mano y le llevó hasta la torre que se situaba al lado de la Torre Quemada: la Torre Hojalata. El sol estaba comenzando a caer. Ash se acordó de las dos torres cuando las visitó años atrás cuando viajaba con Misty y Brock. Ese recuerdo le recordó otra cosa: la última vez que Ash y Serena visitaron Ciudad Iris, no fueron a la Torre Hojalata. Mientras, Serena caminaba sin decir palabra alguna, mirando durante todo el tiempo hacia delante. La joven de cabellos dorados entró junto a Ash, pero esta vez Serena iba agarrada del brazo de su amado. Ambos caminaban lentamente mientras observaban el bello ocaso y los hermosos cerezos que habían adquirido su belleza primaveral. La pareja entró en la torre, pero cuando se estaban dirigiendo hacia las escaleras, un calvo anciano que vigilaba la torre les bloqueó el paso.

-¡Alto! ¡Por aquí no pueden pasar!

- Déjales pasar, Hermano.

Ash y Serena se giraron para ver de quién se trataba. Serena no le reconoció, pero Ash sí.

-¡Morti!

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Ash.

-¿Cómo te va con el gimnasio?

-De maravilla. Por cierto, ¿quién es esta linda señorita?- preguntó Morti tomándole la mano a Serena y besándosela.

Serena se mosqueó al ver que un desconocido le estaba besando la mano, por lo que decidió apartarla rápidamente y le pegó un bofetón a Morti, quien se quedó perplejo.

-Es..., Serena, mi... mejor amiga...- dijo Ash, muy avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amada, aunque en el fondo estaba riéndose por la situación.

-Ya veo..., mis más sinceras disculpas, Serena...- respondió Morti, aún impresionado por la reacción y el carácter de la joven.

Serena le sonrió, aceptando sus disculpas, aunque aún seguía un poco mosqueada, aparte de que estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa porque se iba a hacer de noche.

-Hermano, déjales pasar.- repitió Morti al monje.

-Sí, Hermano Morti.

El calvo se apartó y dejó pasar a Ash y a Serena.

-¡Hasta la vista, Morti!- dijo Ash.

-¡Adiós Ash y..., Serena!- dijo Morti, quien tras perder a la pareja de vista, se acarició la mejilla izquierda, donde había recibido el bofetón de Serena.

Ash y Serena subieron las escaleras sin decir palabra alguna. Serena iba tirando del brazo de Ash, llevándolo a rastras. Iba con prisas. El joven de Pueblo Paleta no tuvo otra opción que seguir a su amada. Varios minutos después, la pareja llegó a lo más alto de la torre, donde se situaba la gran campana.

-Ash..., recemos.

-¿Que recemos?- preguntó Ash confuso.

Serena puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ash, y empujó hacia abajo para que se arrodillara junto a ella. Ambos contemplaban la campana mientras estaban sentados sobre sus piernas.

Ash comenzó a rezar, sin saber siquiera el porqué. Mientras, a Serena se le comenzaron a caer unas cuantas lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Gracias, gracias por dejar que Ash sobreviviera al veneno, por dejar que permanezca a mi lado, porque si no hubiera sido ese el caso, si Ash hubiera muerto, mi existencia no tendría sentido alguno.- dijo Serena dirigiéndose hacia la campana, llorando profundamente.

Ash paró de rezar y se fijó en Serena. Al oír esas hermosa palabras, y verla llorar de esa forma, comenzó a llorar él también, pero procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

-Ahora, permíteme hacerte otra petición. Haz que Ash y yo seamos uno, que nuestros corazones se unan, ¡y que nuestro amor perdure hasta el fin de los tiempos!

Serena lloraba sin cesar, tapándose la cara, porque aunque sabía que Ash aún estaba vivo, no sabía con certeza si estaría siempre a su lado. Ash la miraba llorando, muy feliz, y dirigió la vista al cielo. Parecía que Ash estaba siguiendo algo con los ojos. Poco después, miró de nuevo a Serena. Le apartó las manos de la cara para poder contemplarla una vez más. Serena había dejado de llorar, aunque tenía la cara todavía cubierta de lágrimas.

-Ha oído tus plegarias, Serena.

Ash besó apasionadamente a Serena, mientras el Sol se iba apagando poco a poco. Serena, quien se quedó impactada al haber recibido ese beso por parte de su amado, alargó su brazo izquierdo hacia la cuerda de la campana, para después comenzar a tocarla. La bella melodía que producía la campana fue culminada con otro tierno beso a la luz del ocaso. Mientras, un gran pájaro sobrevolaba la torre.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo de mi fanfic. Para finales de año igual vuelvo con otro.**

**Agradezco vuestros comentarios, y me alegro también de que os haya gustado esta historia.**

**Ivanapa**


End file.
